John be the Girl
by johndaveforever
Summary: <html><head></head>in which it takes john cross dressing to realize that he is in homo love with dave. AU they all live in the same town, trolls are there but no one really notices that they are aliens,</html>


== John be the Girl

Chapter 1: Dressing

John Egbert is your average sixteen year-old boy. He has friends , secretes, enjoys movies, school, playing piano and just hanging out but hates baking especially if it is something Betty Crocker. John's dad however loves all things Crocker Corp. ,and this is a source of constant strife between the two. John has three best friends and they are Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, and Jade Harley. Dave is the cool kid of his group he does things because they are ironic, he raps, lives with his Bro, and loves to DJ and party. Rose is sensible and mature (most of the time), she can be a real goober but she is really good at giving advice and she loves to knit. Jade is your cousin and oldest friend, she is a bit narcoleptic but loves to garden.

John like most boys his age also has secrets, but John ,unlike most boys, recently started dressing like a girl. It all started when he came across an old baby photo of himself dressed in girl clothes baking with Dad. From that point on no matter how hard he tried to ignore it he kept thinking "What would it be like to be a girl?" ,but it didn't end there. No John went on thinking about it until the point that he started dreaming about the girl he would be, had he been a girl. One day when he could no longer deal with just thinking and dreaming John decided to try it out, so he went to Maryam a girls clothing store in at mall. He cleverly bought a dress shoes and make-up under the guise that it was a present for a girl. He snuck it in the house before his dad got home and hid it in his room.

Dad had an important bakers conference the weekend after john had got the clothes, so after he received he call telling him that Dad was safely in the hotel John began. He took a shower and did his hair, luckily his normally long messy hair was easily tamed into a cute short girl hair style. He then took the dress out of the bag for the first time since he bought it it was a light blue sun dress that matched the simple shoes he had gotten perfectly. It was simple and beautiful all in one. Next John did his make-up he had been watching tutorials all week and thought he could do it. He did all right for his first time the his eye-liner was uneven but his smokey eyes were good and the red lipstick was the perfect shade.

As he stared into his reflection in the mirror he began to cry, he was a freak. His tears increased causing his mascara to run. He ran form the bathroom to his bead as he continued to cry until he fell asleep.

When he awoke John didn't know what he should do, he was soooo confused. He knew it was wrong but he kind of liked it. He needed help, someone to talk to, but who. He couldn't tell his dad, he was understanding man but John thought that his dad would never understand, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Dave about this, he would never escape the teasing. Jade was always there but she wasn't the biggest help is these types of situations ,and that only left one person, Rose. So John got on his computer and began to pester Rose.

ghostlyTrickster [GT] began pestering tenticalTherapist [TT] at 1:39 am Oct. 5

GT: umm... rose

GT: i have to tell you something

TT: Yes, John.

GT: well, i kind of have huge problem

TT: How can I be of assistance?

GT: well first off let me say that i am not a

GT: homosexual

GT: cause im not

TT: Yes John I am well aware of your "heterosexuality", but what does this have to do with your "problem"?

GT: im getting there

GT: well you see

GT: i … well … been

GT: …

GT: …

TT: Yes, John. You've been...

TT: What fantasizing, watching, thinking about ,or playing with homosexual ideas or fantasies?

TT: It's perfectly normal for a boy to think about or even participate in homosexual activities with out being gay.

TT: If you are just curious John it's ok...

GT: no god no its just that ive been well...

GT: cross-dressing...

TT: Well, I am a little surprised I did not see that one coming.

TT: John how dose it make you feel when you... when you become this female persona.

GT: well i feel bad and i hate myself but at the same time i like it and feel oddly happy and comfortable.

TT: Why do you hate yourself for being your female persona. It is ok to do it, many people the world over participate in trans-gender transformations. Some choose to do it all the time and other go back and forth between the two.

GT: i hate myself fore it because well it makes me a freak. it's wrong and what would other people say...

TT: John if you like it do it. One can not live his life based solely on the way others think about him and the things he likes. Do what makes you happy and to hell with everyone else.

TT: John I got to go to bed we have school tomorrow. Don't forget that we have a test in algebra.

GT: k thanks

tenticalTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ghostlyTrickster

That was it, all Rose had to tell him was a glorified "be yourself". No psycho-babble about a deeper meaning or anything like that. In the long run though it helped John would continue to become a girl from time to time in secret, with the door shut and locked, the blinds drawn ,and as quietly as possible. For now it was going to be exactly what it was a secret.

Chapter 2: To Party or Not to Party

Every Halloween Dave throws a huge Halloween bash. Because its ironic and it gives him an excuse to throw down some sick beats, and of course his best bro John was invited. John however was going through a crisis over his gender fluidity. He wanted to go to Dave's party but didn't know if should be himself or her.

He had kept her a secrete from everyone except Rose who would never tell anyone. He had now been doing it for weeks, only behind locked doors and closed blinds ,but now he was beginning to think about going semi public. John was considering going out not as himself dressed as a girl but as her herself, he was going to be the girl. At the same time he wasn't sure if he was ready for something like that, so he decided to leave it to chance.

Heads he would be her, tails he would be Nick Cage. So he tossed the coin into the air eager to now his fate. The coin flies through the air constantly flipping as it dose only adding to John's anticipation. As it begins to come down it hits his dresser and rolls away. John waist a few minutes looking for it with no luck. It was just his kind of luck, now he was confused and a quarter poorer. So he decides to say "fuck it" for now and goes to go down stairs. As he leaves his room, John steps on something cold and round it was the quarter. And it was heads he finally had his answer now he just need a costume or better yet a fairy godmother.

So he turned to Rose, the closest thing to a fairy godmother he was going to get:

ghostlyTrickster [GT] begin pestering tenticalTherapist [TT] at 2:15 pm Oct 24

GT: hey rose

TT: Afternoon John

GT: you want to go to the mall with me

TT: Sure, but why?

GT: i need to get a costume for daves party

TT: Alright then. What time should we meet then?

GT: in about an hour

TT: Good see you then

GT: ok great thanks rose

GT: for everything

TT: No problem John.

ghostlyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering tenticalTherapist [TT] at 2:31

So now John was set, he was going to get a costume and had found the closest thing to a fairy godmother he was going to get. So he got ready in regular clothes hid an out fit in his backpack. John went down stairs and got costume money from Dad and left to me Rose at the mall. Along the way he stopped and changed into her.

As her John wore a cream colored, mid length, peter pan collar ,lace dress with blue belt. He had done a very simple make-up with light blue eye shadow, a little blush, and a light barley noticeable pink lipstick. He sent a quick description of himself to Rose and waited in the food court right outside the Crocker Corp. Snack Shop. He saw her from across the room she was easily recognizable in her signature leather boots, stripped stockings, pink head band, and her black dress. As Rose looked around to find the person fitting her idea of John's description, she was shocked when she John.

John was slightly attractive as a boy, but as a girl John was gorgeous. If not for her relationship with Kanaya she would have asked John out her self. She approached him and quietly whispered "John?".

"Yeah its me" he replied.

Her only response was " well you are a mighty find dresser Mrs. Egbert." which managed to draw a blush to John's face. And with that she said, " So shall we continue to the costumes ma lady?"

They continued to the store where John had first bought his girl clothes. It was now decked out in Halloween fashion with costumes on one side and regular clothes on the other. To their surprise they found Kanaya was running the register. As they walked in they were greeted with " Hey You Aren't Trying To Steal My Woman Now Are You?". They all shared a laugh and John introduced himself as John's cousin. With Kanaya's excellent advice they picked out a wonderful costumes John got a Cinderella dress and mask and Rose got matching witch and vampire costumes for herself and Kanaya. They were all set they told Kanaya goodbye and went on through the mall John happy and a girl the hole time.

Chapter 3: Dave's Party

Tonight is the night its Dave's Halloween party starts at 8:30, and all John has to do is get out the house get dressed and get to the party. John once again turns to his "fairy godmother" for help. Together they decide to have John come over to her house to get dressed and to the party. It was a brilliant plan so John leaves his room at 7:45 and goes to the living room to tell his dad bye. As he approached the kitchen he smells the fresh backed cookies and cupcakes, Dad must of run out of the ones he had previously baked to give away to trick-or-treaters. "Hey Dad I'm leaving for Dave's party."

He responds with " OK son just be back by midnight" and a smile like he knows something that you don't and tells you to have fun.

John arrives at Roses about 8 o'clock, he is running late but this is all according to Rose's plans unknown to him. She helps him get ready and then they get ready to leave. They get into Rose's car and drove to Kanaya's house, and picked her up it is know 8:50. When they finally get to Dave's party it is almost 9 o'clock and they are 30 minutes late. Rose told John to wait a few minutes before going in and her and Kanaya went in and quickly blended into the crowd.

John waited like Rose had told him and then went to go in, but unbeknownst to him Rose had orchestrated a surprise. Just as John walked in a spot light happened to hit him as the music changed both in beat and pace giving him a fairy tale entrance, one he had no desire for.

From across the room Dave saw this beautiful girl enter his party, she was different yet somewhat familiar. He decided to leave his DJ post to make his way to her, drawn to her like some kind of siren. He weaved in and out of the crowd until he reached her. "Well this is a surprise! I don't seem to know you and that's a problem considering this is my party." Dave was Dressed in a Princely knight costume, maybe just a coincidence.

"Oh well I'm so sorry I John's cousin" is all John could get out.

"Really? Well were is that rascal?" Dave quickly asked.

"Well that's why I'm here, he sent me to tell you that he is sick" John quickly lied barely even thinking.

"That fucking sucks that derp would go and get sick. At least you're here to take his place, and your name is..." Dave said.

Now John was on the spot, this was a question he hadn't even thought about it until now. " oh um my name is … June."

"Well that is a beautiful name" Dave said as he extended an arm, " mind if I show you around".

John quickly agrees and is whisked around the party.

Dave showed June around the party the refreshments table with copious amounts of apple juice and Doritos and his turntables where he went off on tangent about his sick beats. He introduced John to a multitude of people all of which John already knew. The first of which was Jade dressed as red-ridding hood, Rose, and Kanaya. They talked and danced, Dave occasionally leaving to go lay down some sick jams but he always returned quickly to talk with June. Different people occasional came by Feferi and Eridan who were dressed as Ariel and Harry Potter, Sollux and Aradia were ghosts, Gamzee and Tavros were a clown and Pupa Pan, and Karkat and Terezi were a very angry prisoner and his prison guard. The whole time John couldn't keep his eyes off of Dave and he didn't know why. He was developing feelings for Dave. He couldn't do this Dave was his best friend and he was a guy, John wasn't a homosexual that he was pretty sure but still...

The whole time when Dave wasn't laying down sick beats he was with June. He had his arm around her shoulders, he danced with her, and he looked at her. John started to cry he couldn't handle this so he took off running for the exit. But why, why did Dave want him, why did Dave " Get With ANY Girl" Strider want him? Just as he Reached the door John's worries were confirmed as, he turned at the sound of Dave yelling "June wait!" to find him running after him. John ripped his mask off as he ran out the door crying.

Chapter 4: In Love With A Bro

That Monday after the party everything had seemed to go back to normal that is except for Dave asking about June. He continued to ask about her for the next week constantly trying to figure out what he did wrong or trying to get her number or something. So finally John gave in and gave him a Pester Chum to talk to her with.

turntechGodhead [TG] begin pestering elegantBaker [EB] at 5:04 pm Nov 7

TG: sup

EB:Hi

TG: im sorry if i did something at the party

EB: Oh it wasn't you I was just …

EB:I'm kind of going throw something...

TG: oh well thats a relief

TG: o not for you but...

TG: im just glad it wasn't me

EB: Well aren't you just so smooth Mr. Strider. :)

EB: I didn't know cool guys like you had a problem with this kind of thing

TG: and what kind of thing is that

EB: Talking to girls.;)

And just like that John was lost again in a world and a lie he couldn't control but deep down he liked it and just couldn't stop. So he continued to pester and flirt with his best friend Dave.

TG: i dont i just so smooth you cant tell im flirting

EB:Oh so that's what this is it's you flirting

TG: yes and its working because you are just about to agree to hang out with me

EB: I am?

TG: yeah im going to take you on a picnic and play you some soft jams while you look at my photos

EB: That's only slightly Narcissistic.

TG: whoa not of me

TG: im a photographer

EG:Well their you go again Mr. Strider being soo smooth and cool.

TG: so next saturday around 10 then

EG: Sure I guess.

TG: then its a date

turntechGodhead ceased pestering elegantBaker at 6:01 pm Nov 7

EG: No it's not

EG: It's not a date...

So then Dave stopped constantly asking about June, but instead he messaged her everyday. And the more they did the more John fell in love with him. The week quickly past and before John new it, it was Saturday. He got up early around 7:30 am and took a shower. As he stood there the warm jets of water crashing against his down turned head and sliding down his back he couldn't help but think "how did I get myself into this mess." How did he let himself fall in love for his best friend this was ridiculous. After he finished he stepped out of the steaming shower to and wiped a spot on the mirror so he could see himself. Who had he become who was this person standing in the mirror. Who was this person in his reflection, this person who allowed himself to fall for his best friend and lie about it.

Ultimately John got dressed. He put on a cute white sweater, teal scarf, jeans, and boots as the weather was now taking its usual turn for the cold of winter. they had agreed to meet at Dave's apartment so John needed to leave now. As he makes his way down stairs John is glad to find his Dad preoccupied by something in the kitchen so he yells " Dad I'm going to Dave's be home in time for supper bye." To which his reply is " Okay have fun June." Did he just say June, John thinks to himself but quickly shrugs it off as a misunderstanding or coincidence there is now way Dad knows.

John reaches Dave's apartment and knocks on the door. Dave's Bro is the first to answer he is polite and says, "hey sup, I'm Dave's bro," he then turns and yells to Dave. "Hey lil Dick there is a girl here for you." John begins to giggle as Dave shows up with a " SHUT THE HELL UP BRO, JEEZUS."

He then turns to June and says " Ignore him, come on my room is in the back." He leads John back to his room a place John had been many many times before but it was his first time a June. True to his word he put on some nice slow music and showed her to his darkroom, a place John hadn't even been before. They looked at some of his older photos and then made their way to Dave's newest pictures. They were all from the party, and were almost all of John/June. John didn't even remember or know when or how Dave had gotten all of these but it was nice. And showed John one thing: Dave really liked June, and this only made John's stomach knot up.

They left the apartment and went for that picnic Dave had promised on the roof of the building it was beautiful. He had set up a picnic table with a red table cloth , he even cooked the food himself. Dave had made steak and pepper kabobs, sweet tea, and s'more cookie bites. They sat there talking for hours about a multitude of things. They talked about fears and hopes and dreams, they talked about school and grades, and about friends. Dave told June things he had never told anyone else even John thing that made him see Dave not just as his cool best bro, but as a true person with weaknesses and a heart. John loved every minute. And then Dave did something John had never seen him do before, Dave removed his shades. After removing them he looked directly into John's blue eyes. The sheer beauty of Dave's ruby red eyes sent shivers down John's back. Dave leaned in closer till their foreheads were touching and whispered into John's ear, " I have never felt this way about anyone else, it's like I've known you my whole life," which in fact he did he might have only known June for a few weeks, but John had known Dave since they were little. Dave then went all in and kissed June, and as he drew away he said the words that John thought he would never hear from his best friend," I love you." With that John was lost more than he thought was possible, he was Dave's and Dave he was June's, but where did that leave John.

Chapter 5: Realizations and Truth

In the expance of two months John had discovered things about himself he never thought he would. By taking on this female persona of June he had discovered a love for his best bro, Dave, along with this he found a love for something he hated for years, baking. He had been fond of movies, jokes, pranks and piano for years as a boy, but now as a girl he found himself spending all of his time on baking for Dave, playing piano with Dave, joking with Dave and doing everything or anything with Dave that he could. Until now John had been overt about his heterosexuality, but by becoming June he found what he had known but not wanted to admit; he was and has always loved Dave.

After the events of the months past John came to understand Rose's advice. When he had first talked to her, she told him to be himself and to do what makes him happy. Then he had wanted some deep seeded psychoanalytical help, but what she gave him was what he needed the most; the truth. She helped and even orchestrated things to happen the way they needed to so that John could come to grips with what he had known all along. She had been a real Fairy Godmother, and for that John could not thank her enough.

Now that John had come to a full realization he no longer need June to see what he needed, but that only left one problem … Dave. Dave didn't know that John and June were one in the same. This being said June and Dave were now going steady they met every weekend and talked everyday. John knew this all to well for he was told about June everyday as Dave's best friend. They talked all the time and June was the topic of at least half of their conversations. Truth be told john love Dave both as John and as June, but didn't know if Dave could transfer his affections for June to him once he found out. So how could John tell Dave that the girl he was head over heals for wasn't even a girl at all but instead was his best friend in drag.

John figured it be better to do it fast, because telling him would be much easier than the alternative of letting him find out on his own. Now all John had to do was figure out was how and when. He figured the best way to do it was the way it started, at a party. Rose was throwing her annual Christmas party and it only made sense to tell him there.

John decided that it would be best to discuss his plan with Rose before hand, considering if it took a turn for the worse it would ruin her party. So he texted and told her his plan and she thought it was a wonderful idea. She said that he deserves the truth especially now that John had finally found it himself. So now the plan was set the only thing left was what was he going to wear.

Chapter 6: Christmas Truth

It is now 5:30 pm and the party starts a 7. John sits in his room just about ready to go mad and there is nothing he can do about. The plan is set and all that is left is for him to get dressed, show up, and play his part. The best thing is for him to do now is start to get ready. John decides to take a long hot shower and go over the plan, he has rehearsed time and time again, in his head one more time. He gets out and puts on the dress Dave had bought him, it was a red sweater dress, along with it he puts on lacy snowflake leggings, black boots with a faux white fur inside, white scarf ,and a snowflake head band. John was all decked out, if he was going down he was going to do it with a bang.

He decided something this big deserved a test run, and John left his room to come out to his Dad. John crept down the stairs each step making him a little more nervous. He reaches the arch way to the kitchen and finds his Dad once again all invested in the Santa Cookies he was baking.

"Dad!..." John manages to squeak out.

"Yes, Son." Dad replies the same caring tone in his voice as always.

"We , well we need to talk about something... its well its kind of important." John says now ready to run, but he stays put this is something he has to do.

"What is it son, you know you can come to me for anything." Dad states as he turns turns and sees John in drag, but he seems unfazed by it. In fact he seems not to even had noticed."well what is it son."

John is a taken back by his father's utter acceptance of him in drag, and it takes him a minute to respond. " I am gay Dad. And I have been dressing in Drag for the past couple of months." he says finding his nerve again. He then begins to pick up pace out of fear of disappointing his Dad, " I am in love with Dave, dad and he doesn't know that I'm me or that she is me and I'm really nervous and I dont know what to do I wish I had told you earlier and that I could of come to you for help but-"

"I know John" Dad interrupting his son's rambling."and all I want you to know is that it's ok and I couldn't be prouder of you. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy that's my job as your Father," he said as he encompassed his now crying son in a heart felt parental embrace. "Now you need to go upstairs and fix your make-up son. Because you need to tell Mr. Strider the truth you owe him and yourself that much."

"Thanks Dad," John says while wiping his eyes,"For Everything."

"Anytime son" Dad says with a kiss to his son's cheek.

John quickly ran upstairs to fix his make-up and grab his present for Dave, a pocket watch which played a recording of him playing the song from titanic, and a batch of Christmas Cookies for the party. Dad dropped John off at 7:10, another fashionably late entrance it had became her signature.

Once inside he noticed everyone was there, well everyone except for John. No one asked where he was though and that was at least a little bit of a relief. We all just party like a bunch of goobers, we danced, sang, and ate. When the party was almost over it was time for the gift exchange. That's when Dave turns to June and jokingly goes" where is your goober of a cousin, John is suppose to have my gift?" This was it this was John's chance to tell him the truth.

"Dave?" is all he can manage choking on his fear.

" What sup, bae" Dave replies without hesitation only taking minor notice to the fear in her tone.

" I have to tell you something I should have told you months ago" John says barely holding back tears.

"Then lay it on me bae, shoot me some wicked speech" he says "ironically" trying to put her at ease.

"I'm not June I'm really-" Dave cuts John off with a passionate kiss just as tears begin to fall like a damn breaking.

When their lips finally part Dave holds John's head against his and says " I know dude I've known for weeks".

"But how," is all John can muster.

"I known those eyes since we were in kindergarten. Bro I've been homo for you for years."

Dave then got up from the couch and pull John to a guest room in the back, another on of Rose's set-ups. Dave once again took off his glasses and looked in to not June's but John's eyes. John needed them now more than ever, so he stretched his arms around Dave and just stared into them. "So in case you haven't noticed we are under the mistletoe" Dave said as he pushed John onto the vacant bed and passionately made out. Dave then moved from Johns lips to his neck, and whispered " I was just waiting for you to be you." And for the first time Dave took John, they were together not as Dave and June But as John and Dave. John was no longer confused he was John Egbert and Dave Strider was his homosexual boyfriend. It only took being the GIRL to realize what he had always had and wanted.


End file.
